The specification of this application relates generally to network communications, and more particularly to multiple-party communications conducted between client computers in a computer network.
High bandwidth internet connections enjoyed by many computer users have facilitated new forms of online collaboration, allowing users to conduct multiple-party communications over an internet connection by sharing a common view of a displayed page in an internet browser window, for example. Users may post comments on the displayed page, which may be transmitted to all users, thus facilitating online discussion.
However, such communications suffer from a common problem due to delays in transmitting posted comments and other information between the parties. In some cases these delays reduce the usefulness of an online communication since the parties do not feel a presence of other participants in the communication.
Accordingly, there remains a need for communication systems and methods that improve a user's experience of such multiple-party communications in a computer network.